


Unrequited

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Stiles-centric, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>> Send me a "Unrequited" and I'll write a drabble about one character longing for the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

Stiles wouldn't call it longing.  
Scott calls it being an actual childish idiot, but that's because Scott doesn't understand.  
The only times he has been in love, the objects of his affection returned it without a question possible about their feelings.  
[[MORE]]  
Scott doesn't understand what it's like to feel like your heart is going to jump out of your chest to snuggle closer to that person, only to know that they're going to push it away, with an air of disgust, or pity, or both.  
Yeah, as far as Stiles is concerned, it's much better to look at him from afar, as subtly as he can - which is not saying something, he knows, shut up - and to keep his mouth shut about the 228 things he would like to do to and with Derek Hale.  
Not all are pornographic, Stiles is a little bit more than a being driven by his baser instincts.  
He wants to hug the man, bend his head a little bit just to rest it on Derek's shoulder while the other man holds him back.  
He wants to watch a movie he knows by heart, just to see if Derek reacts like him on certain scenes.  
He wants to have a pretend fight about the pros and cons of popcorn with sugar or with salt, only to mix them both and admit that THAT's better.  
He wants to be the big spoon while they sleep, just to hold on the man againsy him.  
He wants ...  
Fuck almighty, Stiles wants to much - maybe that's what drove the Nogitsune to him, they have that "quality" in common : they want so, so much.  
But Stiles doesn't sate that need and those wishes.  
No, he wouldn't do that to the balance of the pack - not after everything that has happened, and everything that seems to loom on the horizon for them.  
No, he will keep his hunger to himself, even if it eats him alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I might consider writing a longer version of this (actually turning into a verse) so let me know if that is something that would interest you and stay tuned ;)


End file.
